


Jump

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Series: Joscar [4]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: I Ship It, I Suck At Writing Smut, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: Why does it always take a drastic event for mofos to act right?





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Soooo here we are again! Sorry this took so long. For some reason I can only write when I'm at work  
> Also YAY OMB S3 yall! Any predictions?  
> Idc idc I will write this ship forever cause I love them
> 
> As always kudos, comments, shares are always appreciated!  
> Gaby

They let themselves go there on a Friday. 

When a new gang has arrived and their main goal is to "Christopher Columbus" freeridge. 

_ "The Phantoms" Oscar says. The name itself makes the other members of the Santos gang snicker. But Oscar, being prepped with more than just their name to understand who this gang really is, doesn't.  _

_ It's his job as second in command to tell the Phantom's how things are going to go down.  _

_ "This is stupid" Jamal says  _

_ The crew have gathered at the Dias residence once word spread (From Jamal to everyone else because that's usually how it goes).  _

_ "For once, I agree with Jamal" Monse notes.  _

_ Cesar has yet to say anything. Since his leaving the gang, he's careful not to make any movements that would make it seem like he wanted back in.  _

_ "Uh HELLO?!" Jamal exclaims  _

_ "Am I the only one who's actively trying to dissuade this? I mean you don't know them, you don't know where they're stationed-"  _

_ "Upper west side" Oscar says  _

_ Jamal huffs  _

_ "Well, even so, you don't know their leader-"  _

_ "- name's Danny"  _

_ "What kind of gang leader name is that? It sounds like he should be sipping martinis on a porch somewhere" Cesar laughs.  _

_ "You don't know what they're capable of!" The tightness in Jamal's chest is beginning to come back as Oscar stands up.  _

_ He walks over to Jamal and lifts up a picture.  _

_ It's of a body, stab wounds and scratches all over it, eyes gouged out and head.. Jamal almost feels like throwing up.  _

_ " _ This _ is why I have to meet him. Can't let these fools think they're gonna do anything like this in our hood" The crew try not to notice how Oscar's voice gets softer with Jamal.  _

_ "But-"  _

_ "I'll be taking Gomez and Honcho with me. It'll be good"  _

_ They decided this on Wednesday.  _

_ Thursday Oscar, Honcho, and Gomez ride up to the villa. It's pristine and looks rich.  _

_ Two security guards pat them down before a big hulking black guy, the type that reminds Oscar of the character from "Huckleberry Finn" escorts the three into a big, marble room.  _

_ There, he sits.  _

_ Danny sits at a computer, a pomeranian nestled on his lap. The three Santos' exchange glances and Oscar isn't sure if he should be intimidated at the fact that Danny actually  _ does  _ look like he sips Martinis or not.  _

_ "Nice to finally meet the Santos" Danny's voice is chipper and smooth. Like milk and honey.  _

_ "What can I-"  _

_ "We just need to know that we won't have any problems" Oscar states.  _

_ "Problems? What problems, per say, are you inquiring about?"  _

_ Honcho and Gomez laugh behind Oscar and Oscar notes the way Danny waves huckleberry finn down from attacking.  _

_ Oscar clears his throat and steps closer. His feet plant themselves directly in front of Danny as he bends down, lightly petting the Pomeranian.  _

_ "You have upper west side. We have free ridge. You don't come into ours, we won't come into yours. Cool?"  _

_ Danny clears his throat and positions himself differently on the chair.  _

_ "Deal" and he nods. Oscar smiles and they walk out of the house, but not before Honcho bucks at huckleberry.  _

He should've known it wasn't good. Should've known that it was too easy. 

Oscar should've known that someone with a dog like that doesn't take "no" well. 

But, he didn't and now he's here. Clutching at his side as blood pours out of it. Honcho lays on the ground beside him, neck snapped as Gomez lies on the sidewalk, bleeding out. 

His hand goes into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He calls his leader quickly. 

Only has enough energy to say a code word and his location before he passes out. 

                                     × 

Oscar comes to at the Hospital 

A long time ago, the Santos realized just how much effort the hospitals at freeridge were willing to put in to help them and decided it'd be better to keep things in house. 

So their hospital is a newly renovated, small house a little farther than freeridge. 

Their ambulance is a big, black van marked with a big white cross on the side. 

And Oscar couldn't be more relieved 

Oscar's been shot before. 

He's been shot at before 

He's been shivved before. 

He knows when somebody is truly aiming to kill him. 

The cut to Oscar's side is seen as baby wounds compared to everything else he's had happen to him. Which makes him wonder  _ why? _

Danny was clearly underestimated and Oscar isn't too proud to admit it. It's going to take more than brute to handle him. 

 

The crew arrives when Oscar is back home.

His side is still sore as he downs another beer and plans memorials for Honcho and Gomez. 

The news has undoubtedly spread and it seems only Jamal is the one to care that Oscar almost  _ died  _

_ " _ For like, the 100th time" Ruby says. It takes a second but Jamal realizes he just said that out loud. 

"Yeah, Oscar's had much worse" Monse says

"He's like a cockroach. Not even the apocalypse can kill him" Jasmine laughs 

Cesar shakes his head at his friends and places his arm around Oscar. 

"I'm glad you're okay" 

"-ish" Ruby says. The crew laughs and Oscar is quick to send them home. Says he has some planning to do. 

Jamal is the only one who hesitates 

                                        -

It's around midnight when Jamal comes back. 

After he checks around the house for phantoms, of course. 

When the coast is clear, he knocks on the door and is only a little surprised when Oscar opens the door shirtless.

The bandage on his side is beginning to seep through and Jamal does his best not to gag. 

"What're you doin here?" Oscar asks as he leaves the door open for Jamal

Jamal has to shake his head to remember 

"I can't believe you don't care about what happened today" 

"Technically, yesterday" Jamal rolls his eyes 

"You could've been seriously hurt! Or worse! And you just go on your day like nothing ever happened!" Jamal says while doing his best not to be annoyed at how Oscar is just changing his bandage and not paying attention 

"I swear it's like you have a death wish or something! You went in there when I specifically advised against it and now look! Two of your friends are dead and you're-" 

Oscar slams his hand down onto the coffee table and it makes Jamal jump. 

"You don't think I know that?!" Oscar stands up, taping the rest of his bandage to his side as he walks over to Jamal. 

Oscar is quickly going back to that intimidating figure Jamal more or less grew up with and it's making it hard for him to not curl up into a scared ball of himself. 

"I know I messed up. But sittin' around here, mopin and shit ain't gonna do nothin. Those phantom bitches need to be taken down". Oscar goes to turn around as Jamal grabs his arm. 

Oscar winces at the sudden jolt of pain and Jamal is rushing to apologize 

"Why are you here?" Oscar asks. 

Jamal thinks of the last time Oscar asked that. 

How, just like then, there's a mugshot on the coffee table and neither one of them is making a move.

Jamal's eyes shift left and right and he's trying to come up with an excuse that is believable to both of them. 

"I-" Jamal is stumped 

He doesn't have a bag of clothes at his disposal and he honestly doesn't want to wait for another bang on the door so he pulls Oscar down towards him. 

The kiss is barely a kiss. More so just their lips swiping against each other's. Jamal's only ever kissed his reflection, a glass gnome, and his pillow so he doesn't have much experience. He wants to apologize for that too. 

But, as he opens his mouth to say the words, Oscar kisses him again. This time more soft, and slow. Oscar wants to lead this moment and Jamal lets him. 

The two of them backtrack into Oscar's room and they do their best to not trip over anything. 

Jamal laughs as Oscar more or less falls onto the bed and Oscar won't tell anyone that the sound is like a symphony to him. 

Jamal's hands nervously explore Oscar's body, as he traces the battle wounds Oscar received over the years, and the new one on his side. 

Oscar's hands go up to Jamal's shirt as he lifts it over his head. 

Neither of them really know what they're doing, or what's going to happen in the morning but Oscar is drinking Jamal up like he's been dehydrated for days and nobody's complaining. 

As Oscar's tongue makes its way to Jamal's neck, Jamal's hips grind down into Oscar's crotch. 

The gasp that leaves Oscar's mouth is enough to send Jamal over the edge right now but they've got all night for that. 

Oscar swiftly changes their position as he flips Jamal onto the bed. 

Oscar stays planted on top of Jamal and tries not to make it show that his wound is beginning to hurt again.

"You okay?" Jamal asks 

Oscar slowly nods. 

"Because if you're not I mean we could stop. I heard that stitches are very easy to come out the first couple hours after you get them and to be honest, blood is kind of a turn off for me and-" Oscar laughs 

"What's so funny?" Oscar's hands go up to intertwine with Jamal's and suddenly this moment is intimate. Maybe too intimate for Jamal. 

"Those aren't the sounds I want to hear right now" 

Oscar's lips kiss Jamal deeply and as he begins to work off his Jeans, the eagerness in Jamal grows. 

And if in the morning, Monse asks Jamal why he's walking funny, he promises he won't tell

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest one I've written!


End file.
